


you wait, something's changed

by summerlovin



Series: ain't no mountain high enough [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Cabinet AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerlovin/pseuds/summerlovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Valjean and Javert kind of hate each other, Fantine likes to sneak, and Courfeyrac and Enjolras meets Combeferre. And Éponine does not hate the guy with glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you wait, something's changed

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Seriously, who even fully understands American politics. As a non-American citizen, everything in this fic is simply from the internet and my imagination.
> 
> 2\. Say hi to me on Tumblr (stefanyahh) :DD

Tell no one about this fact: Javert hates Valjean, and Jean Valjean hates Javert.

Only Fantine knows about this (how could she not, they reek of unresolved (sexual?) tension) and yet she can't exactly pin point _why_. Some say that Javert once arrested Valjean before they both entered politics because of drug smuggling, some say Valjean was just pissed off with Javert's face and Javert found that so offensive that they both swore to down play each other every time.

But it's really nothing that serious, or shallow. It's more of a natural thing, for Javert. His mother was that kind of person who has shitty standards and therefore slept with numerous men after his father went to jail. Men like Valjean — kind, warm, men with shining armor and a golden heart — have secrets that ruin everything.

Valjean is just pissed. Who is Javert to bash him during _every single press he has_ in front of the whole country? Also Javert likes his coffee black, and ever since Cosette fed Valjean with instant black coffee, he was forced to condemn black coffee and all those who drink it. 

By God. Seeing Javert sitting on a chair, ten o'clock from the door with a smug smirk headed towards him makes Valjean's blood boil. Well, not really, because his doctors said that it's unhealthy and very psychotic, but _it makes his blood boil_. 

"Absurd, Sir Valjean?" Fantine sneaks up behind him and startles the living crap out of Jean. "Even if his attitude towards you is quite snarky, we all know he's a very intelligent person. Especially in keeping out those Russian troops from our territory."

Jean raises and eyebrow but continues to stare at Javert. "He's Secretary of Defense?" Fantine nods her head and makes a noise. "Why God." That one slips out of his mouth by accident. If Fantine heard that, she chooses not to make a comment.

She bites her lip and takes a seat between Cosette, her daughter, and a bulky man with the arms of a professional wrestler. Jean chooses instead to sit beside Myriel who is more religious than Valjean is and always has a smile on his face.

Several people fill in over the next couple of minutes. There's this man who's real tall and looks like he's ready to kill you, but then his entire face lights up when he sees Wrestler Dude, who suddenly doesn't look like he's ready to kill you. Then a young woman with flushed cheeks and afro hair, who sits between the Asian and the bald one.

After thirty minutes of small talks and reuniting discussions, Lamarque opens the door and simultaneously all of them stand and the men fidget with their suits. Except Javert and Myriel, because they're not _normal_ people. 

"Hello, wow, welcome everybody!" Lamarque greets warmly with a smile and trails his eyes across the room. When they lock eyes, Valjean grins and nods his head. "Alright. Sit, please." Everyone sits down and he accidentally looks at Javert. _He's staring back._ "So first and foremost, congratulations to everyone. I could have said that by e-mail, but I don't have low standards." Everyone except Javert gives out a nervous laugh, because he's not normal. "Anyway, I'm sure everyone knows who is who. _That_ , I sent an e-mail."

Jean has not bothered to check his e-mail since last week because that goddamn science blog he's subscribed to continues to spam him, and he was pretty sure another notification from his e-mail is another one of those crazy conspiracy theories about aliens.

But hey. Aliens are interesting.

"So why don't we lay out an agenda for this term, yes?" Lamarque gets Valjean's attention once more and the room was filled with a chorus of 'yes' and 'of course' and 'goodness me'. "Eager. I like this team already."

= = = =

Enjolras sits skittishly on his seat while trying to brainstorm ideas for the Department of Justice. Lamarque is going on and on about tax funds, digits, representatives, issues, more digits, more people. See, times like this make him wonder why he even participated in this in the first place.

Courfeyrac, the one on his left, clears his throat and leans closer to Enjolras. "Does this make you want to cry?"

"You leaning in so close to my ear, yes, I'm afraid so," Enjolras retorts as Courf laughs, but the latter recoils back to his seat anyways. "I don't think I could think of an agenda on the spot. Without much research, I wouldn't know what the people want."

"Ah, yes," Courf looks at Enjolras, both mockingly and fondly. "You know, I don't understand where you drive your energy from. I mean, we both give our 100% for public service, but I have Jehan to cheer for me." Enjolras looks at Courf pointedly. "Alright. You're bitter. I get it, so sorry."

"No you're not," the man at the other side of Enjolras butts in. Enjolras and Courf both snap their heads to a dark-skinned man with brown, styled hair and glasses. "I did not mean to interrupt, but I might as well make friends here, you know? Also, you're not sorry."

Enjolras scowls for a moment, but then takes a sharp inhale and turns back to Courfeyrac. "See? I don't know what to say next, but see?" Courfeyrac grins and so does Enjolras. He faces to the man and sticks out his right hand. "Enjolras, Secretary of Justice. You are?"

"Combeferre. Education and all," Combeferre shakes Enjolras' hand then offers it to Courfeyrac. "Combeferre. Education and all."

"Courfeyrac. State and all," he shakes his hand warmly. "Ooh, C squared. I like it. We're practically twins."

Enjolras frowns. "Legally Blonde? Is that from Legally Blonde?" Courfeyrac keeps silent. "Did you just quote Legally Blonde in front of the president?"

"Legally Blonde is a legend, Sir Enjolras — leave the man be," Combeferre frantically waves his hand in front of Enjolras's face, who ducks away from such an epileptic hand. "I'm talking about both the movie and the musical. 

"Do you both even have an idea?" Enjolras asks, but he makes sure to tone down the snappishness. 

Combeferre shrugs. "I do plan on increasing funds for public schools and scholarships. I only have to figure out _how_ ," Enjolras heard Courfeyrac mutter 'sexy' under his breath. "I promised my mother I would help out those who are in need of education, like I once was."

"That's nice of you," Courf says, when three seconds passed without a word from any of them. "I'm sure we'll all find a way to distribute the funds equally," Enjolras nods his head. "You know. Make America great again."

= = = =

Éponine stares freely at Marius. Back when they were in college, she had hope with him. That part is heartbreaking — Éponine does not have a chance with him now. Not now, not ever. 

But what the _fuck_ , that guy with glasses steals her attention anyway.


End file.
